


The gift

by Logixxx



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Just cute shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logixxx/pseuds/Logixxx
Summary: Octavio goes out one day to buy Elliott a small gift. Elliott likes it.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if it has spelling errors or something, it’s just a quick drabble.

“Elliooooott!” Octavio sang, once he entered their apartment. It was pretty small: They had a small kitchenette, one bathroom with a tiny bathtub, a storage room, and a medium sized bedroom. “I got you a present!” 

These words caught Elliott’s attention. “A present? What kind of present?” The amusement could clearly be heard in Elliott’s voice, as he exited the storage room. He was just trying on his new pajama he’d bought, it had little Nessie’s all over it. Octavio looked at his partner walking out the storage room, smiling. “Oh, you’re looking good in that… turn around for me!” His boyfriend made a little twirl, and then approached him.

“Aww, Tav…you even got me a yellow bag! Cutie…” Elliott said, smiling, and cupping Octavio’s face with his hands. Octavio giggled in response, pulling his arms back down with his free hand. In the other, he was holding the gift, in a yellow bag, he’d gotten for Elliott. “C’mon cariño, I think it’s about time you open your present!” Octavio said, pushing the bag into Elliott’s now empty hands. “Okay, okay, if you insist…” He said, sighing as if it was a chore to open the bag. Octavio laughed at his teasing. “Well, I can also bring it back.” He said, with the most serious look on his face he could muster. They both looked at each other, eyes locking, before bursting laughing and giggling. “Idiota… Just open the bag okay?” 

Elliott simply nodded, already trying to get his gift out of the bag. It felt soft when he squeezed it. There was another small wrapper around the gift. Elliott pulled it off, to reveal the present.

It was a pair of really cute dinosaur socks, with yellow lines and stripes. There were all kinds of dino’s on it, big and small. Octavio started blushing when he saw Elliott gasp in response to his gift. “Do you…like it?” “Like it? I love it!” He said, proudly holding up his dinosaur socks in the air. “Look, they match my pajama!” Elliott said, holding the socks next to his pajamas. Octavio laughed at his enthusiasm, he had expected a small thank you and not much else. “Oh, they do! It looks nice…” Octavio said. 

Elliott looked at the socks once again, before embracing Octavio. “Thank you baby.” “Hehe…” Octavio giggled, hugging back. “De nada amor.” They hugged for a while, before letting each other go. Elliott looked at Octavio, admiring his beautiful hazel eyes, before planting a passionate kiss to his lips. Octavio smiled into the kiss, and only pulling away when was out of breath. “Te amo.” Octavio said softly. “I love you too Tavi.” Elliott said, before pulling him into another quick hug. After they let go of each other, Elliott went into the bedroom, putting on his socks and grabbing the blankets. Octavio was eating a snack in the kitchen. “Tav, c’mere!” “Sí!” Octavio said, quickly finishing the snack with one big bite before jogging to the bedroom. “You wanna watch movies and cuddle?” Elliott asked. “Yes, sounds fun!” Octavio said, before climbing in the bed and crawling under the blankets with him. “Can I choose which movies?” Octavio asked. “Hmmm…okay, just no horror.” 

THE END


	2. Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio breaks the toaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick drabble.

“Elliott, the toast is stuck!” Octavio yelled at seven in the morning. “What? What did you do?!” Elliott said. He was stressed. Today was a big game. He wanted to have a proper meal, to make sure he wouldn’t starve. Elliott ran over, only to see Octavio, with a fork in hand, ready to get the toast out. “Don’t, you idiot!” But, it was too late. Octavio stuck the fork in the toaster, before looking at Elliott. “Qué?” He held the fork right in there. 

Elliott panicked. He didn’t know what could happen. “Tav, get the fork out of the toaster!” Elliott rushed over shaking his boyfriend. “Okay, okay, chill!” Octavio said. He wasn’t in much stress. But when he tried to pull the fork out, he noticed it had melted. Oh, cheap forks. “Elliott, it melted…” Octavio pulled and twisted the fork, before letting out a yelp. He pulled his hand away from the fork, shaking it. “What happened?!” Elliott said, looking at the fork still stuck in the toaster. “It’s fuckin’ warm the bottom, mierda!” Elliott facepalmed, before quickly pulling the power cord out of the toaster. But before the toaster could cool down, the fork melted even more, becoming nothing more but melted plastic or something. 

Elliott looked at the now broken toaster, and at his boyfriend, who had a few small burning wounds from where he held the fork. “You idiot…” He said, before bursting out in laughter. So did Octavio, as they laughed their asses off at the molten fork in the toaster. “Sorry Ell…” Octavio said, once they were done laughing. Elliott sighed, before answering. “It’s okay…” He paused, walking over to hug his boyfriend. Octavio quickly hugged back. “Why do I love you so god damn much…” Elliott sighed again. 

“Is the toaster broken?” Octavio asked. “Yeah, I think so.” Elliott said. “Oops….”

Elliott let go of Octavio, kissing him on the cheek. “We’ll just eat some cereal then!” He said, grabbing the toaster and throwing it in the trash. 

THE END


End file.
